Never Gonna Leave This Bed
by bgfl1997
Summary: Jacob runs away after receiving Bella and Edwards wedding invitation. What happens to Bella when he runs away? Why is he running to her again? All Jacob POV BxJ R&R


**When i first heard this song i automatically thought to Jacob and Bella idk why though. But heres a songfic to Never Gonna Leave This Bed By Maroon 5. Stephanie Meyer owns these characters!**

**This story takes place when jake recieves the invitation to Bellas wedding and runs away. mhhhkkkaayyy **

**izzy **

Never Gonna Leave This Bed

**You push me**

**I don't have the strength to**

**Resist or control you**

**Take me down, take me down**

"_Jacob come back now!"_ Sam said in my mind but my body didn't listen to him. My body was telling me to go to her house and claim her. Claim her as mine, but I couldn't. Isn't she supposed to be with me? Imprinting is supposed to work both ways isn't it but how come I end up heartbroken? My messed up life made me run away faster.

"_Jacob Black listen to me now!" _Sam talked in his alpha voice which made me listen, "_Bella's locked herself in her room and is refusing to come out."_

**You hurt me**

**But do I deserve this?**

**You make me so nervous**

**Calm me down, calm me down**

"_Why should I care?" _I thought to Sam. Bella hurt me, big-time. I put all my time and effort in her and she stabs me in the back to go to her bloodsucker. All of my time spent with her in the Garage, drinking hot soda, laughing and enjoying life. All of that time wasted. I never deserved that, I deserved more….. I deserved her love. But does she care? Of course not she just wants her best friend Jacob, not even caring about how being her friend kills me.

"_You should care because she locked herself in her room because of you Jacob!" _Sam's thought made me do a double take. Huh?

" _She's in her room refusing to see anyone at all. It's been like that ever since you ran away 3 days ago." _

It all seemed so unbelievable. _"Sam, she would never lock herself in her room for me. She doesn't love me remember? That bloodsucker probably did something to her again, but she can get over it. She can get over it without me just fine."_

"_Jacob she called off the wedding! She called of the freaking wedding and sent the Cullen's away from her as soon as she learned you ran away! Bella wants you, and needs you, I think she is finally feeling the pull of the imprint."_

The shock of everything that Sam said sent me hurdling to a stop.

"_Jake, go to her she needs you." _And with that I ran straight toward her house.

**Wake you up**

**In the middle of the night to say**

**I will never walk away again**

**I'm never gonna leave this bed, oh**

I ran the faster I've ever ran before and made it to her house at about 3 in the morning. Under her window I could hear her slowly breathing. If she tells me she loves me I will never leave again. I would have children with her, grow old, and die with her if she just tells me those 3 words. But would she be mad at me for running away?

I snapped out of my thoughts and climbed Charlie's tree and went through her open window.

**So come here**

**And never leave this place**

**Perfection of you face**

**Slows me down, Slows me down**

I walked over to her bed and just stared at her sleeping form, her face specifically. Her long brown hair frames her petite face and her face is just so….perfect. Her plump lips that are soft to the touch, and her chocolate brown eyes that I could just get lost in. I missed her so much that just standing over her was just unbelievable.

**So fall down**

**I need you to trust me**

**Go easy, don't rush me**

**Help me out, why don't you help me out?**

What if being here was a mistake? What if she didn't want me? I can't fall for her again and just get crushed in the end. If she rejects me I don't think I could live another day. Maybe I should just leave and never come back just so I can't get hurt by her anymore. Then again I can never know if I don't try.

I gathered up all my nerves and gently shook the sleeping beauty awake. "Bella wake up."

**Wake you up**

**In the middle of the night to say**

**I will never walk away again**

**I'm never gonna leave this bed**

Slowly her eyes start to flutter open. "Jake is that you?" She says groggily.

"Yeah Bella, it's me." I so scared as to what she's going to do. Is she going to yell at me and send me away? Or is she going to jump in my arms?

"I must be dreaming. You ran away 3 days ago. You ran away from me Jake." Bella said sobbing. I quickly grabbed her and rocked her in my arms. "Jacob I loved you." Wait what!

That was enough for me to know that I could finally have her, if I could just convince her enough to choose me. "Bells I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere. Unless you tell me to I'm here always." Finally she looked at me with her big brown eyes.

**So you say "Go, it isn't working"**

**And I say "No, it isn't perfect"**

**So I stay instead**

**I'm never gonna leave this bed**

"Jacob, how am I supposed to know that you're here? How am I supposed to know that you won't leave me? You were the only person that I trusted that wouldn't go, but you left just like Edward! You left after you promised me you would never hurt me. " She tore away from my arms and started pacing around her room. "I realized now that I don't love him Jake and I'm not going to marry him. I've loved you ever since that stupid movie with Mike but I was too stupid to realize, but now I don't know. You were the only person I could count on Jacob but you left, you left just like him"

Maybe she was going to tell me to go away, but I wasn't leaving until I tried.

**Take it, take it all**

**Take all that I have**

**I'd give it all away just to get you back**

"Bella I'm not leaving, not now or ever. I'm not going to be like him. If you tell me that you want me Bells I'll stay here forever. I want to get married, have children, and grow old with you because I love you. I've loved you ever since you flirted with me on that day on the beach and I'm never going to stop." I said putting all my heart in my words that I could muster.

**And fake it, fake it all**

**Take what I can get**

Bella looked at me after I spilled my heart with tears in her eyes.

**And I can slow it out**

**Can you hear me yet**

**Try to stay awake but you can't forget**

I decided to go on to try to get her to see my point. "Bella I will never hurt you don't forget that."

**Wake you up**

**In the middle of the night to say**

**I will never walk away again**

**I'm never gonna leave this bed**

She slowly walked toward me and wrapped her arms around me. "Oh Jake, I was so stupid to not see what was in front of me all along. I'm never going to leave you side ever."

**You say "Go, it isn't working"**

**And I say "No, it isn't worth it"**

**So I stay instead**

**I'm never gonna leave this bed, ooh**

Suddenly she stiffened. "But what if you imprint Jake?"

"Bella honey, I'm never going to imprint." I said to her but she didn't believe me.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Bells, I know I'm not going to imprint because I already did," I paused when I saw the hurt on her face, "I imprinted on you honey, on you." She gasped.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She said

"Because you were in love with Edward."

**Take it, take it all**

**Take all that I have**

"That's not a problem anymore Jake, because you have me and all I have." She stared me straight in the eyes while saying this and I didn't doubt her honesty.

**Take it, take it all**

**Take all that I have**

"I love you Jacob, forever and always." My heart burst. She said the three words I longed to hear.

**Take it, take it all**

**Take all that I have**

"I love you too Bells more than you know it." I quickly wiped away any tears that were in my eyes.

**Take it, Take it all**

**Take all that I have**

I gently brushed my fingers from her cheeks to her chin. I grabbed her chin and tilted her face up to me. Getting lost in those brown eyes I slowly leaned down.

**Take it, take it all**

**Take all that I have**

When our lips touched sparks flew everywhere. I knew from then and on I would do anything to make this woman happy.

**Take it, take it all**

**Take tall that I have**

Slowly we both pulled away from the sweetest kiss ever and looked in each other eyes. She then pulled me to the bed with her and lay down. I lay down beside her and wrapped my arm around her waist all while her head moved to lie on my chest.

**Take it, take it all**

**Take all that I have**

"Stay with my Jacob, forever." She stared deeply in my eyes

"I'm never gonna leave this bed."


End file.
